Her Happy Ending
by Indigo-Fires
Summary: This one-shot is about how Mai and Naru got together. R&R


Her Happy Ending

And then she saw him, her heart started to beat quickly. She felt that her cheeks were starting to burn. Mai understood, that finally that day has come , that maybe his stare will be different- stronger, warmer and giving her hope that maybe he finally fell in love with me, maybe for him finally left only me… but it's only a guess.. a guess that I live for and that they are the only ones giving he life meaning… Suddenly she saw that Naru turned to her and gave her one of his rarest smiles.. sort of like saying to her that, what she waits time simply fading… that seams simple smile not nearly that simple, fake, put-on smile telling you – hello and goodbye for the last time, no that was a spark, seems a small spark means that many to her and too little to those, who didn't feel that strange feeling when your heart aches seeing him, that feeling when you fell that you have a fever and seems like any minute…any minute your head starts spinning and you faint, and God you start talking nonsense… some people would say that I have to go to the hospital, to this is no disease, it's love. She knew that, she can't run away from this feeling while he is near her… she wanted to tell him her feelings, but she was very afraid, that he will brush her away and says, that he never loved her and… never will love…

At that time she thought that the next day after work she would stand right in front of him and tell her feelings no matter what it takes, because that overwhelmingly good feeling is killing her from the inside… he is killing her slowly and is pushing her to a deep depression. Work is finally over and she saw Naru walking slowly, one without Lin , like he would expect that she would chase him. She mustered all of her courage and told his name, only that him would have heard him . he like expected this, so he stopped and coldly insolently told her "what?".

She halted, it seemed like her heart was breaking to million peaces, but she stopped her tears from falling and tired to tell him what she wanted for so long, and she didn't care that he will accept her or push her away. He tried to remain cool, and don't let her know that she is meaning a lot more to him that she would of known… but to it didn't matter if he was acting cold to her or not, now her purpose was to tell him what she feels for him, she started "I..I love y..you! " she shouted all of her words like her life was depending on it, and waited for his answer. He didn't know what to answer her. His eyes were looking anywhere but her, his hands were nervously clasped that no one would ever unclasped them even if they tried… finally he looked at her and mutely , but a thousand words meaning look said her that he needs time to think about everything . He slowly turned and walked away . She waited until he turned around the corner, and slowly began to walk home, she didn't even notice that tears were streaming her cheeks now, and she didn't care, but she understood that this isn't the end, his eyes told her that he needs time, but she didn't have it much , she wanted quickly to know what she meant to him… the days, weeks were running slowly… every minute was a torture to her, that maybe this was a day when he would talk normally to her, he was her boss, he was his assistant, he only calls her for tea, and that's the only words he speaks to her…

She slowly moved to depression, she started to skip work, and if she would, everytime he called for her she would try to quickly hive his tea and go to her desk and write her work, he didn't even knew how she suffered because of him.

One day he came to her apartment , he started to ring the bell, no one answered. She didn't want to see anybody right now. The bell was very annoying so she decided to open her door, she was very surprised, that Naru was standing at her doorstep, but she didn't show it. She answered him as cold as he was at that time "what?" . He was surprised that always cheery girl can be cold like this, he answered "I just want to talk to you, I know what I did at that time was unforgivable, but please talk to me.. " he said with head bowed low. She didn't have any other choice but to let him in. They quickly went to her living room and she grabbed her cat and sat it down to lap he started talking "I know what I did at that time was unforgivable, but try to understand I didn't know what to do.. ", she was angry now "you didn't know what to do?" "how do think I felt, when you walked away, huh?" her tone was raising with each word "do you know ho many nights I spent crying, on a pillow?" " try to understand my feelings!" she was crying now. He hung his head down, he didn't want to see her crying because of him. Finally he spoke "I came to ask you out on a date" , on those words her head quickly turned to his side, she didn't know what to say, she was feeling very happy, but at the same time very happy. She felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks, he took it as a yes. He quickly stood up and went to her side and said to her "Saturday after work be ready" with a quick peck on the lips he left. After he left, she locked doors of her apartment and slumped down, she tried to understand what happened, but when she understood that this wasn't a dream, she quickly stood up and started to run around her house to find her phone. After she found it she called Ayako and then Masako to tell the news. Those few days went quickly, and it was finally Saturday, after work she quickly went home to get ready, Naru told her that he will pick her up at 7 p.m., it was ok that she will come back late because she lived alone, her parents died when she was young… she was running through her home to find her dress, her short brown hair was curled up, and tied into a side ponytail, when she couldn't find her dress she started to panic, she quickly went to the phone and called Ayako. She asked if she would let her borrow her dress. After Ayako said yes, she started jumping, Ayako said that she will be there in 5 minutes. After they hung up she started to look for her shoes , after 5 minutes Ayako stood with dress at her apartment door, the dress fit her perfectly . Until the date there was only half an hour, so she started to put on her shoes on, and she tried her most expensive perfume and was ready to go. When she was finished Naru rang her apartment bell, she opened her door and was amazed by him, his black costume seemed to fit very well, and he gave to her, her favorite flower, a white rose. A date went well, they went to a restaurant, after that they went to a cherry blossom park, the petals started to fall and it was an amazing sight to see.

After a few weeks they went on another date, they were dating for a while now. After a year he proposed to her by the river, the ring was very beautiful, it had a beautiful diamond, on the inside of the ring was engraved "Mai and Naru". She immediately said yes, at that time she was crying. After the wedding they went to a honeymoon, it was on a small town in Paris.

Now she is sitting in the office with her two years old son Gene on her lap, she was already pregnant with their second child. She was relaxing in her chair, when the very familiar voice called for tea, she was happy that it turned out like this, she and Gene went to the kitchen to make Naru his tea. When they served him his tea, he thanked them and they went out of his office, after they settled in on a chair again she started doze of. When she almost fell asleep she felt her two years son cling onto her, and she fell into a deep sleep. A few moths later a girl named Maya came into their lives, she had her mothers chocolate eyes, and her fathers raven hair.

After that they moved into a bigger house with a big backyard and a pool, where the kids could play, Mai could never have thought that her life would change that much from the day she confessed to Naru. Now she has a good life as Mai Davis.

The End

* * *

><p>Well? It's mine and my best friend Mishele first story, sorry if you find any grramar errors, English is my second language :) R&amp;R<p>

- AlicePrincess


End file.
